Orchideen und Espresso
by Artemis1000
Summary: PreYaoi oder mildes Shounen Ai SchuldigYohji. Fünf Jahre nach dem Ende von Weiß steht plötzlich Schuldig im Koneko. Ihr Wiedersehen verläuft gänzlich anders, wie Yohji es erwartet hätte und weckt in ihm Gefühle, die er längst für überwunden geglaubt hatte


Nach langer Zeit habe ich mich also endlich noch mal an eine WK-FanFic gewagt... Sagt mir, was Ihr davon haltet.

Und nehmt es nicht so ganz ernst :-) Schwarz als Lehrer, das hatte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen können, nachdem ich ne Story mit Darth Vader als Lehrer gelesen hatte. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, ob ich die Kiddies drum beneiden soll oder doch Mitleid haben ;-)

Wie immer bei mir ignoriere ich die Glühen-Staffel gänzlich, da ich die noch nicht gesehen habe.

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, wenn ich sie auch gerne besitzen würde. Diese Geschichte wurde nicht zu kommerziellen Zwecken geschrieben und soll keine Verletzung des Copyrights darstellen.  
Und für die, die die Inhaltsangabe nicht gelesen haben, hier noch mal der Hinweis: Es geht um M/M-Inhalte, wenn ich es auch nicht als Yaoi bezeichnen würde, vielmehr Pre-Yaoi oder ganz mildes Shounen Ai. Wer's jetzt zweimal nicht gesehen hat, der braucht sich auch nicht zu beschweren.  
Orchideen und Espresso 

Im Koneko ne Sumu Iie war es ein ganz normaler Vormittag. Yohjis Blick wanderte zu der Wanduhr, die im Moment von zwei großen Yuccapalmen eingerahmt war. Na ja, eher Mittag.

„Hier, bitteschön, Ihre Begonien", sagte er lächelnd, als er einer älteren Dame einen schönen Topf mit rosa Blüten und ihren Kassenbon überreichte. „Gießen Sie die zweimal die Woche und geben sie ab und zu etwas Dünger dazu, dann werden Sie lange Freude dran haben."

Yohji wandte sich wieder dem Brautstrauß zu, an dem er schon den ganzen Vormittag wieder gearbeitet hatte. Er war für eine ihrer Kundinnen, die schon als Teenagermädchen gekommen war, als sie noch Weiß waren, da wollte er, daß er perfekt sein würde. Yohji hob eine weitere blaue Blume hoch, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und überlegte, an welche Stelle er die Blume stecken sollte. Vertieft wie er war in das Bouquet, nahm er kaum wahr, als die kleine Glocke über der Türe bimmelte. Geistesabwesend grüßte er den neuen Kunden. Dieser fand sich wohl alleine zurecht, denn er antwortete nicht und so konnte sich Yohji wieder ganz auf den Strauß konzentrieren.

Die Minuten verronnen und Yohji wollte dem Brautstrauß gerade mit einem blauen Bändchen den letzten Schliff geben, als er hörte, wie schwere Schritte sich näherten und an der Kasse anhielten. Also hatte sich der Kunde doch noch entschieden. Yohji war zwar seit fünf Jahren im Killervorruhestand, aber seine Sinne waren fast noch so scharf wie einst, als eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit ihm das Leben hätte kosten können. Sie hatten sich damals zu viele Feinde gemacht, um sich ganz gehen zu lassen.

„Ich möchte fünf von den weißen Orchideen", bat eine männliche Stimme mit starkem deutschen Akzent.

„Komme sofort", erwiderte Yohji im Singsang. Er wischte sich noch schnell die Hände ab, bevor er den Arbeitsraum verlies. Da die Jungs von Weiß nun in ihren eigenen Wohnungen lebten, hatten sie das Geschäft bedeutend erweitern können. Irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor, aber im Moment konnte er sie beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen. Vielleicht ein Kunde, der lange nicht mehr da gewesen war? Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber. Wurde er etwa alt?

Für die Wartezeit entschädigte Yohji den Kunden mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. „Orchideen also, die sind ganz frisch..." Er schaffte es zwei Schritte in den Verkaufsraum, ehe sein Blick auf den Mann am Tresen fiel und sein Lächeln gefror. Langsam aber sicher wurde es ersetzt von einem völlig entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Schuldig grinste süffisant. „Kätzchen, ich könnte ja fast den Eindruck gewinnen, daß Du Dich gar nicht freust, mich wiederzusehen", gurrte er.

„Sch... Schwarz?", keuchte Yohji ungläubig. ‚Aber... aber... die sind doch seit fünf Jahren tot!'

Schuldig verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tot?" Er schnaubte lachend. „Ich kann Dir versichern, daß man uns so leicht schon nicht aus dem Weg räumen kann. Wir sind alle geradezu quietschfidel und haben vor, das auch noch für die nächsten sechzig bis siebzig Jahre zu bleiben."

Yohji kam ungebeten das mentale Bild in den Kopf von einem Opa Schu, der im Altenheim die anderen Rentner terrorisierte.

Schuldig entfuhr ein ehrlich amüsiertes Lachen. „So etwas würde ICH doch nie tun!", entrüstete er sich gespielt. Zur Revanche setzte er Yohji ein Bild in den Kopf von einem verknitterten alten Nicht-Mehr-Blonden, der mit Sonnenbrille im Rollstuhl saß und den jungen Pflegerinnen im Minirock nachsabberte.

„Hmpf!", kam es pikiert von Yohji, obwohl auch er lachen mußte. Einen Augenblick später verschwand seine Erheiterung wieder, denn mit einem Schlag hatte er sich daran erinnert, mit wem genau er hier herumschäkerte. Vorsichtig lugte er zu Schuldig herüber, während er die Finger damit beschäftigt hielt, seine grüne Schürze zurechtzuzupfen. „Was machst Du hier?" Seine Stimme würde schärfer, die Augen kälter. „Wenn Du doch noch Balinese töten willst nach all den Jahren, dann muß ich Dich enttäuschen, denn der ist schon seit fünf Jahren tot."

„Nicht alles dreht sich um Weiß", erwiderte er verächtlich. Schuldig vergrub die Hände in den Manteltaschen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ich am Laden vorbeigekommen bin und sah, daß Du immer noch hier arbeitest, war ich einfach neugierig."

Yohji blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Und... na ja, ich hatte sowieso noch Blumen kaufen wollen", fügte er unbeholfen an.

Wäre es irgend jemand anderes wie Schuldig gewesen, selbst Ran zu seinen besten Zeiten als Gefrierschrank, hätte Yohji geglaubt, daß er verlegen war. Aber dies war immer noch Mastermind, wenn sie auch keine Feinde mehr waren. Yohji antwortete auf seine eigenen Fragen mit einem gedanklichen Schulterzucken. ‚Eigentlich auch egal. Wir sind ja wirklich keine Feinde mehr. Solange er mich nicht angreift, werde ich ihn einfach behandeln wie jeden anderen Kunden auch', entschied er. Yohji zwang sich zu einem unbekümmerten Lächeln, welches leider nicht ganz so unbekümmert herauskam. „Orchideen also, die sind ganz frisch eingetroffen", sagte er sein kleines Sprüchlein auf, „eine wirklich gute Wahl. Soll ich sie in Geschenkpapier einwickeln, vielleicht noch eine kleine Karte dazu?"

Schuldig schien Yohjis zwanghafter Professionalismus nur noch mehr zu amüsieren. „Ich glaube nicht, daß Hitoshi der Typ ist, der auf Papier mit Herzchen steht."

Yohji registrierte den unbekannten Namen mit einigem Interesse, obwohl er doch wirklich versuchte, ganz der brave Blumenverkäufer zu sein. Ein neues Mitglied von Schwarz? Ein Auftraggeber? Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Schwarz wieder gegenüberzustehen, das brachte Erinnerungen und damit auch Verhaltensmuster mit sich, die er nie ganz würde vergraben können.

„Nein, keines von beiden", erwiderte Schuldig, immer noch sehr erheitert. „Er ist ein Schüler. Aber ein Empath, die sind zum Morden so ungeeignet wie nur irgend etwas. Empathen sind die Typen, die vor Mitgefühl in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn Du Dich nur in den Finger geschnitten hast."

Yohji konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß irgendwelche Form von übernatürlichen Kräften harmlos sein sollte, waren doch alle Psis mörderisch gewesen, denen er begegnet war. Doch einen Kommentar verkniff er sich, war ja eigentlich auch gar nicht nötig bei Schuldig. Er holte die fünf Orchideen und packte sie in normales Papier ein, mit dem Logo des Koneko. Die Ironie davon war Yohji sehr wohl bewußt. „Dann bist Du jetzt also Lehrer?", fragte er nach, nicht sicher, ob er das richtig verstanden haben konnte. ‚Die armen Kinder...'

Schuldig lachte. „Das sagt Bradley auch immer", erwiderte er mit einem geradezu unverschämten Grinsen. „Deshalb schickt er mich auch immer los, wenn ein neuer Schüler irgendwo in der Welt abgeholt werden soll."

„Dann ist es ein Wunder, daß Du überhaupt Schüler hast", spöttelte Yohji, meinte es aber nicht wirklich böse. Er fand es sogar sehr angenehm, sich so ungezwungen mit Schuldig unterhalten zu können. Klar, er erwartete irgendwie immer noch, daß der jeden Moment eine Pistole auf ihn richten oder sonstwie wieder zum Psychopath werden würde, aber im Augenblick war es richtig nett. ‚Und gleich weckt mich Ken bestimmt auf und dann lachen wir beim Frühstück zusammen über die bescheuerten Träume, die ich habe...'

„Du wohnst immer noch mit dem anderen Kätzchen zusammen. Wie süß", kam es sarkastisch von Schuldig.

Yohji lachte verlegen. „Na ja, Floristen verdienen nicht gerade viel und was ich noch von Weiß übrig hatte, das hab ich in den Pott getan, um das Koneko zu kaufen von Momoe-sans Erben. Die hatten uns rausschmeißen und es an eine große Kette vermieten wollen." Er schaute sich suchend auf dem Tresen um. Irgend etwas hatte er doch wieder vergessen... ‚Orchideen! Natürlich, die Orchideen!' Er tippte in die Kasse den Preis für fünf Orchideen ein und mußte zweimal wieder von vorne anfangen. Er wußte selber nicht, ob er Schuldig so schnell wie möglich aus dem Laden heraus haben oder ihn so lange wie möglich hier halten wollte. Es tat verdammt gut, noch einmal mit jemand zu sprechen, der wußte, wie es damals war. Er liebte die Jungs, aber sie hatten alle die Jahre lang so verkrampft versucht, diese Zeit hinter sich zu lassen, daß jetzt keiner mehr wagte, ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Dieses normale Leben, es war wackelig wie ein Kartenhaus und manchmal war Yohji es einfach leid, ständig die Erschütterung fürchten zu müssen, die es zusammenbrechen ließ.

Schuldig drückte Yohji die 850 Yen in die Hand, bevor dieser den Preis ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich mach ziemlich gut auf Crawford, häh?", witzelte er halbherzig. Er schnappte sich seinen Blumenstrauß und ging zum Ausgang. Als er die Türe öffnete, winkte er noch mal mit den Orchideen. „Ja ne, Kätzchen."

In seiner Unentschlossenheit war Yohji wie eingefroren. Er sah zu, wie Schuldig die Türe losließ und sie Stück für Stück zufiel. Noch war es nicht zu spät, ihm etwas nachzurufen... Sie fiel ins Schloß. Hey, Schuldig, warte! Yohji konzentrierte seine Gedanken diesmal ganz auf den Deutschen und schrie sie förmlich heraus, in der Hoffnung, diesen noch zu erreichen.

Was ist, antwortete die vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie klang vorsichtig.

Ich... Yohji kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und fragte sich, welcher Teufel ihn da wohl geritten hatte. ‚Es könnte eine Falle sein, vielleicht warten die anderen da draußen!' Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er würde doch nicht als Feigling dastehen. Na ja, ich hab jetzt eigentlich Pause... Was hältst Du davon, wenn ich Dich zu einem Kaffee einlade? Du weißt schon, der alten Zeiten wegen und der ganze Mist.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er eine Antwort bekam, die sorgsam emotionslos gehalten war. Am Ende des Blocks ist doch dieses kleine Straßencafe, ich warte da auf Dich.

Ich hol nur noch schnell Aya-chan von oben, in fünf Minuten bin ich da. ‚Bevor ich doch noch kapiere, was für eine bescheuerte Idee das war und den Mut verliere. Kami-sama, warum tue ich mir bloß solche Dinge immer wieder selber an?'

* * *

Yohji zog nervös an seiner Zigarette, als er den Katzensprung zum Cafe lief. Eigentlich hatte er mit dem Rauchen aufgehört, aber hey, wahrscheinlich würde er in einer Stunde sowieso tot sein, da war es ja egal, ob er in zehn Jahren Lungenkrebs bekommen würde.

Warum immer so fatalistisch, Kätzchen? So kenne ich Dich ja gar nicht.

„Halte Dich aus meinem Kopf raus, langsam hört es auf, lustig zu sein", knurrte Yohji.

Mach nur weiter so und bald landest Du bei Farf in der Klapse.

Traurig, aber wahr. Er bekam schon komische Blicke zugeworfen. Ich bin nun mal nicht daran gewöhnt, daß aufdringliche Telepathen mir meine Antworten gleich aus dem Gehirn herausholen.

Welche Laus ist Dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?

Unweigerlich kehrten Yohjis Gedanken zurück zu dem kurzen Gespräch mit Aya-chan. „Viel Spaß bei Deinem Date, Yohji", hatte sie gesagt, und dabei noch so wissend gegrinst, daß er Schuldig und sein eigenes großes Mundwerk in die Hölle verwünscht hatte.

Endlich, oder vielleicht auch viel zu früh, hatte Yohji das Straßencafe erreicht. Da er Schuldig draußen nirgendwo sah, ging er hinein in die kleine Gaststube. An einem der hinteren Tische entdeckte er den wohlbekannten orangen Haarschopf. ‚Wenigstens hat Schuldig aufgehört, diese grauenhaften Stirnbänder zu tragen.'

„Hey, das habe ich gehört und sie haben mir sehr gut gestanden!", beschwerte sich Schuldig zur Begrüßung. Er fing den Blick einer Kellnerin ein, während sich Yohji gegenüber von ihm an das kleine Tischchen setzte.

„Wenn Dir nicht gefällt, was ich denke, dann höre gar nicht erst hin", brummte Yohji.

Mit einem glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen servierte ihnen die Kellnerin zwei doppelte Espressos.

Yohji schaute Schuldig mißbilligend an. Dann hob er seine Tasse hoch und schnüffelte mißtrauisch daran.

Schuldig grinste. „Denk, was Du willst, aber Arsen gehört nicht zur Grundausstattung einer Konditorei."

„Hmpf", machte Yohji nur und nahm prompt einen großen Schluck von dem heißen Gebräu.

Der Telepath verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist so berechenbar." Dann machte er eine große Show daraus, die Dessertkarte zu studieren. „Wie wäre es mit einem Eis?"

Yohji winkte die Bedienung wieder heran, aber diesmal auf die konventionelle Art. Er schenkte ihr ein verführerisches Lächeln, als er säuselte, „ein Stück Eistorte bitte, Sara, meine Schöne." Er grinste Schuldig triumphal an. „Mein Freund hier will nichts, der ist auf Diät."

„Sofort, Kudoh-san!", zwitscherte die Kellnerin mit hochrotem Gesicht und eilte davon.

Schuldig wirkte keineswegs beeindruckt. „Wenn das das Beste war, was Du drauf hast, Balinese, dann ist das aber wirklich traurig", spottete er.

Yohji lachte, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach war. „Ich bin nicht mehr Balinese, das hab ich doch schon gesagt, Mastermind", zischte er ärgerlich.

Schuldig war immer noch nicht beeindruckt. „Und ich bin auch nicht mehr Mastermind, was ich noch nicht erwähnt habe, Du Dir aber denken konntest, da ich nicht versucht habe, Dich umzubringen. Wir können vielleicht unser Handwerk an den Nagel hängen, aber wir können nicht aus unserer Haut fahren."

Yohji seufzte leise und starrte herab auf seine auf dem Schoß gefalteten Hände. ‚Und das ist ein sehr deprimierender Gedanke, wenn Du das auch nicht verstehen könntest', dachte er bedrückt. Seine blaugrünen Augen trafen wieder auf Schuldigs grüne. Sie waren ihm noch nie so richtig aufgefallen, dachte er auf einmal. Vielleicht, weil er früher immer Sonnenbrillen getragen hatte oder einfach, weil er zu beschäftigt gewesen war, zu überleben, aber jetzt war es ihm ganz unverständlich, wie er nicht darauf hatte achten können. Damals schon hatte er Schuldig sehr attraktiv gefunden, aber die Gewißheit, daß dieser ihm eher den Hals umgedreht hätte, wie ein einziges freundliches Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, hatte ihn davon abgehalten, eine folgenschwere Dummheit zu begehen. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr kämpfen brauchten... Er schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund, in der Hoffnung, auch diesen Gedanken abschütteln zu können. ‚Wenn er das bloß nicht gehört hat, er wird nie aufhören, mir das vorzuhalten...'

Seine Chancen standen gut, denn die Kellnerin brachte schon die Bestellungen. Bestellungen, wohlgemerkt. Es wäre sehr ernüchternd für Yohji gewesen, hätte er die Aufmerksamkeit übrig gehabt, um darauf zu achten.

Yohji entschied, daß es höchste Zeit war, das Gespräch in sicherere Fahrwasser zu lenken. „Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, daß ausgerechnet Du ein Lehrer wurdest?", fragte Yohji, nachdem er an seinem Kaffee genippt hatte. Die Vorstellung kam ihm immer noch sehr komisch und auch sehr verstörend vor. ‚Man stelle sich das nur mal vor, ausgerechnet Schuldig als Vorbild für leicht zu beeindruckende Heranwachsende mit Superkräften...' Er schauderte demonstrativ, sich sehr wohl bewußt, daß Schuldig jeden seiner Gedanken hören konnte. Aber wenn dem nicht gefiel, was er dachte, dann konnte er ja weghören.

„Es war Crawfords Idee. Seine erste Langzeitvision." Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder vielleicht hat er auch nur vorausgesehen, daß wir uns sträuben würden und hat sich die Vision ausgedacht."

Yohji machte große Augen. „Ihr vier seid alle...?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Dann prustete er in seinen Kaffee. „Auch Farfarello?"

Schuldig grinste. „Na ja... Farf... der ist eher das Maskottchen oder so was in der Art...", gestand er schmunzelnd ein. „Aber die Telekineten, die lieben ihn. Wir lassen ihn immer raus, wenn sie üben sollen, Leute schweben zu lassen. Farfarello ist der einzige, der ihnen nicht den Hals umdrehen will, wenn sie ihn zum zwanzigsten Mal vom Dach fallen lassen."

„Oh", war alles, was Yohji darauf zu antworten wußte. „Muß ja eine ganz schöne Umstellung gewesen sein", kommentierte er, obwohl er selber merkte, wie lahm das klingen mußte.

„Allerdings", erwiderte Schuldig trocken.

‚Meine Güte, Yohji, reiß Dich zusammen! Du kannst jede Frau um den Finger wickeln und jetzt kannst Du nicht mal ein normales Gespräch am Laufen halten!'

Vielleicht hatte Schuldig ja Mitleid mit ihm, jedenfalls erzählte er diesmal weiter, ohne einer Nachfrage zu bedürfen. „Es ist aber auch für die Schüler schwierig gewesen. Rosenkreuz war vorher die Trainingseinrichtung für ß. Die Schüler, die geblieben waren, nachdem ß und damit auch Rosenkreuz zusammenfiel und die Lehrer alle verschwanden, konnten sich zuerst gar nicht an unseren neuen Stil gewöhnen. Doch inzwischen sind keine von denen mehr da und die Schüler, die danach gekommen sind, kennen es nicht anders. Rosenkreuz war nicht immer die Schmiede für die Handlanger von ß gewesen, es war das einzige Internat für Kinder mit übernatürlichen Kräften. Es war auch ein sicherer Hafen für unsere Art, wenn die Zeiten wieder mal nicht so freundlich waren, sowie ein Ort des Friedens und der Ruhe, wo jeder willkommen war, der Führung suchte oder auch nur seine Gedanken ordnen wollte. Als Crawford uns sagte, daß wir die Schule wieder zu ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck zurückführen würden, da glaubten wir alle, der Streß wäre zuviel für ihn gewesen." Er schmunzelte. „Brad hat eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis er uns klargemacht hatte, daß es im Grunde eine Mission ist wie jede andere. Ein Auftraggeber, der Schutz wollte und, daß wir ihn zu seiner früheren Größe zurückführten. Wir mußten nur andere Methoden gebrauchen."

Yohji schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber wieso ein Auftraggeber und warum überhaupt die Mühe? Du sagtest doch, daß von Rosenkreuz nichts mehr übrig war. Wäre es nicht besser dabei geblieben?"

Schuldig grinste geheimniskrämerisch in sich hinein. „Rosenkreuz ist mehr wie nur ein paar Mauern, Kätzchen. Es ist eine lebende Legende für alle Begabten, eine Konstante in unserer Welt." Er lachte. „Und wenn man sich so seine Geschichte ansieht, könnte man sogar glauben, daß es ein eigenes Bewußtsein hätte, was sehr genau weiß, was und wen es will."

Nun gut, er würde gar nicht versuchen, das zu verstehen, entschied Yohji. „Und wie viele Schüler habt Ihr?"

„49, davon sieben unter zehn und fünf über 18. Wenn die fertig sind, werden sie hoffentlich bleiben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Früher waren es Hunderte Schüler und noch Dutzende Dauergäste... Aber mehr könnten wir ohnehin nicht versorgen, so schaffen wir es schon kaum. ß hat Jahrzehnte damit verbracht, alle mit unseren Kräften aufzuspüren. Und jeder, der sich ihnen nicht anschloß, der wurde getötet, von den anderen viele auch auf die eine oder andere Weise. Früher gab es ganze Sippen mit Begabung, heute können wir froh sein, wenn Bradley alle paar Monate ein Zufallskind entdeckt. Es wird noch Jahrzehnte dauern, bis sich unsere Zahlen erholt haben."

Es kam Yohji merkwürdig vor, wie ernst Schuldig klang. Früher hatte es immer so ausgesehen, als wäre alles nur ein Spiel für den deutschen Telepathen.

Schuldig lächelte bitter. „Wir alle mußten erwachsen werden, Yotan. Und unsere Anzahl ist wirklich kein Grund zum Spaßen. Je weniger wir sind, desto größer der Preis, den jeder einzelne von uns wert ist."

Die Leute mit den Superkräften als welche zu sehen, die selber in Gefahr schwebten, war ebenfalls neu für Yohji. Er seufzte innerlich. Er würde über viel nachdenken müssen.

„Dann ist das Wunderteam Weiß also auch nicht mehr", wechselte Schuldig mit einem süffisanten Grinsen das Thema. „Ich muß gestehen, daß das es für mich leichter macht, Kindermädchen zu spielen."

„Als wir Euch nicht mehr in den Hintern treten konnten, da war es einfach nicht mehr das selbe", neckte Yohji.

Schuldig schnaubte. „Also ich erinnere mich dran, daß wir das mit dem Treten und Ihr mit dem Hintern wart."

Diese glatte Unterstellung würdigte Yohji gar nicht mit einer Antwort. „Aya wollte für seine Schwester da sein und wir alle hatten auch genug. Wir hatten ß besiegt, Ihr wart für tot erklärt... Natürlich, es gibt immer noch Böses in Tokio, welches bekämpft werden muß, aber das übernehmen jetzt andere. Weiß gibt es immer noch, es war die Bedingung von Kritiker, daß wir unsere Nachfolger für ein paar Monate unter unsere Fittiche nehmen, bevor wir Schluß machen, aber es ist nicht mehr wie früher. Der neuen Truppe geht es nur um den Nervenkitzel oder das schnelle Geld. Und länger wie ein paar Monate bleiben tut auch keiner, auf die eine oder andere Art… Ich bin froh, daß ich damals ausgestiegen bin."

Schuldig nickte mitfühlend. „Ja, ich weiß, wie das ist. Wir bilden auch die nächste Generation von Rosenkreuzs Beschützern aus, ein paar unserer besten Schüler, aber die sind anders." Er zog eine Schnute. „Wollen nicht einmal böse sein, die haben es sich allesamt vorgenommen, ihre Kräfte fürs Gute einzusetzen, Recht und Ordnung zu bewahren, blabla blabla."

Nun war es an Yohji, sich zu amüsieren über sein Gegenüber. „Wie schockierend. Ihr müßt keine besonders überzeugenden Lehrer sein, wenn es Eure Schüler geschafft haben, anständige Menschen zu werden", spöttelte er.

„Hmpf." Schuldigs Augen streiften über die digitale Anzeige seiner Armbanduhr. Vor Schreck sprang er aus seinem Stuhl. „Scheiße, ich bin zu spät!" Eine ganze Reihe sehr kreativer und derber deutscher Flüche folgte. Zum Glück verstand sie niemand in dem Cafe, so, daß Schuldig nur ein paar mißbilligende Blicke zugeworfen bekam, statt des Hausverbots, was ihn erwartet hätte, hätte er diese Worte auf Japanisch losgelassen.

Yohjis Augen funkelten amüsiert. Dennoch war er ein bißchen traurig, daß ihr Treffen schon zu Ende war. Es machte wirklich Spaß, seine Zeit zu verbringen mit diesem Schuldig. Irgendwie war es bedrückend, daß er vielleicht schon vor Jahren diese Seite von ihm hätte kennenlernen können, wären sie nicht Schwarz und Weiß gewesen. Yohji reichte Schuldig seine Orchideen. „Wie lange bleibst Du in der Stadt?", fragte er und versuchte, nicht hoffnungsvoll zu klingen. Er machte sich sogar ziemlich gut.

Schuldig lächelte. „Spar Dir die Mühe, einem Telepathen etwas vorzumachen", schnaubte er. „Und mein Flug geht in vier Stunden." Er zögerte einen Moment, schaute Yohji eindringlich in die Augen und auch in seine Gedanken hinein. „Leider", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Das ist wirklich schade." Diesmal stand Yohji die Enttäuschung im Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte den damaligen Schuldig körperlich anziehend gefunden, aber diese ältere Ausgabe... Er seufzte wehmütig und schob diese Gedanken resolut zur Seite. Es hatte keinen Sinn, etwas nachzutrauern, was nie sein konnte.

Schuldig lehnte sich zu ihm herab, er legte die Finger ganz leicht um Yohjis Kinn. Leicht streichelte er mit dem Daumen über Yohjis Unterlippe.

Yohji öffnete die Lippen leicht in stiller Erwartung, sein Atem kam leise keuchend heraus. Schuldigs Augen waren hypnotisierend, hypnotisierend und wunderschön, wie es der ganze Mann war... Dann berührten auf einmal weiche, warme Lippen seine eigenen und Yohji seufzte wohlig in den Mund des Telepathen. Er hob die linke Hand und ließ sie auf Schuldigs Nacken ruhen, ihn dort leicht kraulend, zog er ihn sanft, aber bestimmt weiter zu sich herunter. Bereitwillig gewährte er der neugierigen Zunge Einlaß und begegnete ihr mit seiner eigenen, während seine Lippen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln formten.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei und Schuldig löste sich von ihm, wenn er es auch offensichtlich widerwillig tat. Es war nur ein sehnsüchtiger Kuß gewesen, geradezu keusch für ihrer beider Verhältnisse, aber dennoch hatte er Yohji jeden klaren Gedanken geraubt.

Wie durch Watte hindurch hörte er das, „auf Wiedersehen", welches ihm Schuldig zuraunte.

Als Yohji wieder zu sich kam, war Schuldig bereits verschwunden. Er gab ein frustriertes Ächzen von sich. ‚Warum tue ich mir das bloß immer wieder an?'

Seine mentale Frage blieb unbeantwortet und somit war seine ganz stille Hoffnung zerstört. Langsam legte sich Yohjis Stirn in ärgerliche Falten. Welches Recht hatte der Kerl eigentlich, nach fünf Jahren einfach so in sein Leben zu platzen, sich so zu verhalten, daß Yohji keine andere Wahl hatte, wie sich in ihn prompt zu verknallen und dann einfach so zu verschwinden? Yohji holte sein Portemonnaie heraus und legte etwas Geld neben seine leere Tasse. Er hatte keine Lust, auf die Rechnung zu warten.

Als er aufstand, bemerkte er ein Stückchen weißes Papier, welches er auf der weißen Tischdecke zunächst ganz übersehen hatte. Mißtrauisch hob Yohji es hoch. Eine Visitenkarte. Das Symbol war ein Kreuz aus roten Rosen, danach stand in verschnörkelter Lateinschrift _Rosenkreuz Schule für Begabte_. Yohji verstand nur das „Rosenkreuz", aber das war auch genug für ihn. Es war offensichtlich eine Firmenvisitenkarte, mit Anschrift, Webadresse und allem, was dazugehörte.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Yohjis Lippen aus. ‚Ein Ort von Frieden und Ruhe, wo jeder willkommen ist, hm? Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann ja mal ein dringendes Bedürfnis nach spiritueller Führung haben..."

Immer noch verträumt lächelnd, verließ Yohji das Cafe und verbrachte den Rückweg zum Koneko wie in Trance.

Ende


End file.
